


Home Sweet Home

by adeadlynightshade



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeadlynightshade/pseuds/adeadlynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami and Finn go grocery shopping. It’s technically not a part of the date, but it still means something anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted more of these two, so i decided to try my hand at writing them!

“You wanna get out of the car?” It would be a nice gesture if Sami wasn’t halfway out of the car and he didn’t have a sly grin on his face.  


Finn eyes Sami without turning to face him. “I don’t know.”

Sami frowns. “Well, hopefully we won’t take too long. The place is about to close anyway, and despite what you may think, I actually _want_ to get back to my place.”

“I’m not sitting in the parking lot like a five year old,” Finn asserts.  


Sami throws up his hands, as if he’s claiming his innocence.  _That’s cute_ , Finn thinks, then he shakes his head because _no, I’m supposed to be annoyed remember?_ “I never said that! I’m just saying you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“Then what’s the point of it being a date?” Finn mutters as he flings the door open and slams it shut. “There, I’m here. I’m coming with you. Let our fourth date begin.”  


Sami nods, satisfied. “Let our fourth date begin.”  


Finn’s been on a few fourth dates. Not a lot, but enough to know that a grocery store is a pretty unique place for a fourth date to take place. Sami and Finn’s relationship has been unique from the get-go, though, Finn supposes, with the fact that they hardly ever have time to go out because of their schedules. But the fact that they had known each other for so long kind of eased the whole dating thing.

But, this would be the first time that Finn would go to Sami’s Orlando apartment as - _not a friend_ \- so he’s pretty anxious about the whole thing, and coming to the grocery store is only prolonging his tension.

A tap on Finn’s shoulder snaps him back into reality. “Ready to go?” Sami inquires with a bright smile. _Oh God_ , Finn thinks, _That’s an amazing smile_.

But Finn keeps his face straight as he answers, “Let’s just get this over with okay? I’m pretty hungry.” 

He lets Sami take the lead as they enter the grocery shop. It’s one of those fancy places that sells whole grain cereals made by brands that Finn’s never heard of. Finn is completely out of his element here, while for Sami, this is familiar territory. 

Sami must know this, because he says, “This is a monumental occasion, Finn.”

“We’re literally just going grocery shopping.”  


“Well sure, but you’ve never been here,” Sami points out, “And trying something new for the first time is _always_ a monumental occasion.” He looks at Finn and smiles, but quickly frowns when he notices the look on Finn’s face. “Come on, Finn, I’m just trying to cheer you up man. You looks like I’m leading you to the guillotine or something.”  


Finn actually laughs at that, which seems to make Sami happy again. “Well I’m sorry I don’t feel overjoyed and elated at the fact that we’re entering a grocery store and going to buy food. You know, this isn’t exactly my _ideal_ location for a date.”

“Technically, this isn’t a part of the date,” Sami argues.  


Finn shrugs. “Okay, that’s fair.”

And then there’s silence. Sami pulls over on the side and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. “I, uh, I meant to do this weeks ago,” he explains with an embarrassed smile. Finn takes a peak at the list, and frowns at what he sees. Most of it he doesn’t recognize, probably because it’s Arabic foods that Finn’s never had, mixed in with these are stuff like “milk” and “eggs.” Finally, Sami shoves the list back in his pocket and says, “Okay, let’s get the dairy stuff first.”

Finn lets out a slightly audible sigh. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

“Are we almost done yet?” Finn asks, exasperation lining his accent. They’ve been shopping for almost an hour, and Sami’s only crossed off ten things on his twenty-five item long list.  


“We’re working on it!” Sami answers. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, and he’s studying the list like it’s a textbook. He finally looks up at Finn and says, “ I’m going to the frozen foods aisle okay? Just stand right here; I’ll be back.” And just like that, Sami Zayn has left Finn Balor all alone next to the register.  


Finn’s face is a hot red as he maneuvers around a stack of baskets to move out of customers’ way. While he does avoid the baskets, he knocks over a small bucket from the corner of the register and curses out loud. That gets an incriminating look from a young lady heading to buy a bottle of shampoo, but Finn ignores it and hurries to pick up the small silver packets that have now scattered across the floor.

Wait a second.

By the time he realizes exactly _what_ it is that he’s dropped, Sami strolls in in front of him and says, “Crap, Finn! You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Finn answers, “I’m as okay as a guy who’s just made a complete arse of himself by dropping a bucket full of condoms can be!”  


Sami’s cocks an eyebrow in confusion, then spots the silver packets gathered in Finn’s hands, then bursts out in laughter. _Great_. Sami bends over and helps pick up the rest. Finn nearly jumps when Sami’s lips brush against his ear, and a shiver runs up his spine as Sami whispers, “This is the cutest thing I’ve seen in my entire life.”

Finn smiles awkwardly. “Really?”

Sami shrugs.

Finn huffs out a laugh. “I just want to go home.”

Sami blinks. “You don’t want to stay?”

Finn opens his mouth to answer with a dumbfounded _of course I want to stay_ but then he remembers. Sami’s place isn’t home yet. Finn just wants it to be.

“No, no, no, Sami, I-” Finn pauses, then just shakes his head. “I’m staying Sami. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Sami smiles, no, he _beams_. “Okay. Let’s get out of here. I know you’re starving, and I’m starting to pretty hungry myself.”

Finn smiles. “Okay.”

* * *

The bags are neatly packed in the trunk of the car, and Sami releases the sigh that Finn assumes he’s been holding ever since they got here. “It’s almost midnight,” he points out with a frown. “I didn’t mean to spend this long at the store.” He laughs. You must really hate me right now.”

Finn doesn’t answer. He just shakes his head before leaning and closing the space between them with a kiss.

Maybe Finn’s jumping the gun a little bit (is the first kiss on the fourth date too soon?), but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Sami’s lips are soft; if anything they’re a bit chapped. His breath tastes likes the strawberry gum he had been chewing on earlier, and his body is still, and Finn hopes that it’s because he doesn’t know where to put his hands (well, that’s the reason why Finn is mostly unmoving anyway).

Finn pulls away slowly, and feels the blush rising up to his cheeks. He watches Sami, who’s still sits still in the drivers’ seat, his hands gripping on tightly to the steering wheel. “I’m sorry, Sami,” Finn spits out, “I, uh, I just thought - I needed-”

Sami laughs. “We’re kinda pathetic.”

This time, it’s Finn who shrugs. “I though I was cute.”

“You are cute. You’re also pathetic. I am too. That’s why I said _we’re_.”  


Finn laughs and turns around. “Let’s go home.”

He can see Sami smiling through the corner of his eye. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've written them before, but i still don't know how i feel about this though, but hey, it's out there now. if you'd like to comment, it'd be greatly appreciated. :) find me on [tumblr](http://kevnowns.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
